


The Arrangement

by jensenackles6778



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Authority Figures, Black Character(s), Bwwm, Canadian Politics, Class Differences, Cultural Differences, Cute, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Insecurity, Interracial Relationship, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn With Plot, Rags to Riches, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Harry, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Wealth, What Have I Done, bare with me, black woman white male, black women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: Harry Styles is a handsome, wealthy British-born Prime Minister of Canada looking to hire a personal assistant. But what happens when a beautiful woman struggling for money catches his eye and makes him think twice about his hiring process? Is he willing to risk his job and social standing for love?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. First Glance

Harry eyed the first round of potential recruits standing in front of him and rubbed his temples in exhaustion. He had been looking for a personal assistant for weeks now and had yet to find the perfect match. He turned his head slowly to look at the man standing next to him. He was staring intensely at his clipboard and scribbling words onto the paper. Zayn felt the prime minister's eyes on him and nodded, understanding immediately that Harry wasn't satisfied. Zayn looked up from the clipboard and glanced at the people standing in the room.

"You're all dismissed. We'll call you when we've made our decision," Zayn stated blankly, quickly bringing his attention back to his clipboard. Harry nodded at the recruits, who appeared distraught by the lack of excitement that Harry conveyed. Harry cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your interest in the position. I hope to contact one of you very soon," Harry fibbed. Zayn scoffed under his breath as the recruits slowly filed out of the room. After the last recruit closed the door behind them, Harry sighed heavily. He picked at his fingernails anxiously.

"Zayn, how many more people are there?" he asked impatiently. Zayn flipped a few pages on his clipboard and briefly scanned over the information.

"Just seven more, sir. Shall I send them in now?" he asked. Harry took a deep breath and glanced at his Cartier watch. 12:15pm. He nodded.

"Bring them in." Zayn reached for his walkie-talkie and clicked a few buttons, mumbling a few words into it that Harry didn't care to decipher. He relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes for a few moments. He tried to think of pleasant thoughts but all he kept thinking about were the tabloids that had been coming out about him. Harry is the third Prime Minister of Canada since Confederation to be a bachelor while holding office. Although he was highly regarded by Canadians, they did look down on his marital status. But for Harry, it wasn't through lack of trying. No one seemed to really stand out to the young prime minister. On top of all the stress about not having a partner, he also lacked a personal assistant. Zayn Malik was considered his Royal Guard appointed to him by the Queen of England but Zayn had currently been doing the job of both Royal Guard and personal assistant and, quite frankly, it had been taking a toll on both men.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The door to his office opened and seven people slowly walked in, causing Harry to sit up straight in his seat. Zayn looked up from his clipboard briefly before bringing his attention back to it and writing some words down. The potential recruits stood side by side a few metres away from Harry’s desk. Harry looked each recruit up and down, trying his best to mask his dissatisfaction. Harry was exceptionally superficial but even he knew that he couldn’t judge a book by its cover.

Harry repressed a sigh as his eyes continued to scan the interested recruits standing before him. Zayn began to take down each potential recruit’s information in order to verify their presence in front of the Prime Minister. Harry, personally, was about to dismiss all of them until his eyes landed on one that nearly took his breath away. She was a vision to Harry. An absolute gorgeous vision. Harry stared at the female recruit, trying his hardest to hide his awe. The young woman’s skin was gorgeously dark and she had the most stunning almond shaped eyes that Harry had ever seen. Harry’s eyes trailed a bit lower and discreetly took in the size of her large breasts, sheepishly covered by a worn out dress shirt. Harry took note of the young woman’s tattered appearance and felt his heart pang with sadness. He trailed his eyes back up to hers and was startled to find her staring right back at him. Harry didn’t bother to shift his eyes away from hers. The woman stared back at Harry with a sense of desperation that made Harry feel almost remorseful for the young woman.

“Saoirse Williamson?” Zayn called out. The young woman finally broke eye contact with Harry and looked at the Royal Guard. She smiled at Zayn.

“That’s me, thank you,” she politely replied. Harry swallowed hard. She had an Irish name. A beautiful one, at that, as well. Harry’s mouth suddenly went dry. Zayn briefly looked Saoirse up and down, a half smile growing onto his face in satisfaction. Saoirse continued to look at Zayn, causing Harry to feel a bit jealous. Harry coughed loudly, breaking Zayn and Saoirse’s eye contact with each other. Harry turned to the rest of the recruits.

“Thank you all for coming today but I would like to speak to Saoirse in private, please. I will follow up with all of you soon. Zayn will follow you out,” Harry explained, glancing at Zayn. For a millisecond, a look of confusion flashed across Zayn’s face. Harry caught it quickly enough and clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at the young man. Zayn nodded quickly before bringing his attention to the recruits.

“I’ll be seeing the rest of you out. Come with me,” Zayn explained. The recruits bowed in front of the Prime Minister before leaving, Zayn being the last one out of the room. Zayn was about to close the door behind him before being stopped by Harry.

“Lock the door behind you,” Harry ordered. Zayn stared at the powerful man for a moment before nodding. He briefly looked at Saoirse, who anxiously avoided eye contact. Zayn turned around and closed the door behind him. The sound of the lock turning followed.

Saoirse’s heart thumped with anxiety as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. Why did the Prime Minister of Canada only want to speak with her? Was it her horrible attire? It was the best she could do with the little money she had. Saoirse couldn’t bring herself to look the Prime Minister in the eyes. She felt incredibly insecure.

Harry took the opportunity to take in Saoirse’s figure, his eyes trailing down her massive breasts, pausing at her curvaceous torso and hips. Her skirt was very worn out at the waistline but still succeeded in accenting her voluptuousness. Harry continued to bring his eyes lower and lower, basking in the sight of her thick thighs and calves and down to her worn out open toed heels. Her toenails were painted a beautiful pale pink.

Harry noticed that Saoirse was still fiddling with her fingers and stood to his feet. Saoirse felt her blood run cold hearing the Prime Minister get up from his seat, her legs nearly giving way due to her anxiety. Harry slowly walked around his desk and stood before the young woman. He hesitantly brought his left hand to her face and moved her head up so that she could look at him. Saoirse’s dark skin practically melted in his hand, his green eyes gazing into her brown ones. Her single braids gently caressed the back of his fingers as he stared breathlessly into her soul. She was even more breathtaking up close. A beacon of beauty. Saoirse trembled lightly, completely paralysed in awe by the handsome Prime Minister. She couldn’t believe he was standing so close with her face in his hand, her life in his hands. Harry inched his body even closer to hers.

“Tell me about yourself. Anything. Tell me… Just, please,” Harry expressed. Saoirse was stunned by Harry’s urgency. She hadn’t expected this at all. She wasn’t expecting desperation. Saoirse nodded slowly.

“I-I uh- my name is Saoirse Williamson. I’m 25. I have an undergraduate degree in political science. I….. I need this job. I’m struggling to find work. I’m currently couch surfing every night and don’t have a place to call my own. I need this job to survive. I need this job to prove that I can make something of myself. I…” Saoirse expressed, her voice trailing off. Harry hung onto her every word, his heart wrenching at her story. Harry cleared his throat as he blinked back tears. He felt such a strong connection to the young woman. He had the sudden urge to make sure that she was well taken care of and provided for. Harry nodded his head, a single tear betraying him and rolling down his cheek.

“I’m going to make sure that you never have to go back to that lifestyle. To be truthful, I knew you were struggling the moment I laid eyes on you,” Harry confessed. Saoirse quickly broke eye contact with Harry, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Harry mentally kicked himself as he shook his head. He used his other hand to bring her head up to level with his and stared into her eyes. Her eyes welled with tears, hot streams racing down her cheeks and pattering against the marble flooring. Harry used his free arm to pull Saoirse closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand caressing her cheek. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

“Please don’t take offence to it. I…. I just felt so drawn to you. You took my breath away and you’re still taking my breath away. That being said, I’m not going to give you this job,” Harry divulged. Saoirse was stunned by his words. She unraveled herself from his grasp and cried in anguish, her hands covering her face. She was so sure that she had the job. She was so sure that her life was about to change. She felt heartbroken but most of all she felt humiliated. Harry reluctantly pried Saoirse’s hands away from her face and lifted her chin again.

“The reason I’m not giving you this job is because I want to be able to do this,” Harry expressed, leaning down and softly kissing Saoirse’s lips. Saoirse was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the Prime Minister’s hand on her chin. Harry used his free arm to wrap around her waist as he deepened the kiss, Saoirse’s arms relaxing at her sides. Harry pulled away first, although he hadn’t wanted to.

“That is the reason why I can’t and won’t hire you. It would be a conflict of interest. I would like to take you out on a date,” Harry admitted. Saoirse stared at Harry, completely dumbfounded. She wasn’t sure what to say.

“I’m not sure what to say… I… I really needed a job. I don’t know how I’m going to survive the next couple of weeks without a job. I was… I’m flattered. I would love to go on a date with you. I just don’t know how I’m going to survive,” Saoirse explained, a single tear trailing down her face and salting her lips. Harry continued to caress her face. A small smile formed on his face.

“You don’t have to worry about surviving anymore. I’ll take care of you. How about this? Our first date will consist of apartment hunting. I’m paying. Deal?” Harry assured. Saoirse’s eyes filled with even more tears. She couldn’t believe her ears.

“You don’t have to do this. You really don’t,” she mumbled, still at a loss for words. Harry inched his face closer to hers yet again. He enjoyed gazing into her gorgeous brown eyes. It was something he could see himself getting used to.

“I’m usually not one to act on impulse but you’re out of this world. You’re worth it. You are worth it,” Harry reiterated. Saoirse hesitantly wrapped an arm around his neck and swooped upwards to kiss him. Harry tasted the saltiness of her tears on her lips and melted into the warmth of her lips again. Saoirse continued to sob against his lips as her mind raced a mile a minute. The Prime Minster of Canada wants to take me out on a date. The Prime Minister of Canada just told me that I’m worth it. The Prime Minister of Canada just told me that I won’t be struggling anymore.The Prime Minister of Canada wants to be with me. I’m going on a date with the Prime Minister of Canada, Saoirse chanted in her mind. A smile floated onto her face as she pulled away from the kiss and hugged Harry tightly. Harry hugged her just as tightly, taking in the sweet smell of her braids and the warmth of her curvy body. All Harry envisioned in his mind were the tabloids about him being a bachelor burning in his fireplace as he made love to Saoirse by the warmth of the fire, embers flying into the air, hearts mingling.

Happiness would be more than just a feeling at that point. It would be his entire existence. It would be hers.

He would be hers.


	2. Elegance

Harry softly kissed Saoirse, placing his hand on the door knob. He gazed down at the young woman in admiration, Saoirse doing the same to him. Harry dared to let his hand trail a bit further down her spine, just above her ass.

“So I’ll see you tonight?” Harry inquired, his voice dripping with hope. Saoirse nodded kissing Harry again. Harry closed his eyes and savoured the kiss to his lips. He pulled away after a few moments.

“Definitely. I still can’t believe this is happening. I just feel like I don’t deserve this at all. I don’t deserve your attention or your consideration,” Saoirse expressed. Harry shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. He cupped her chin.

“You are so deserving of everything and I can’t wait until the day that you realize that. That being said, I do have a question I need to ask you. Please do not take offence to it,” Harry explained, caressing the small of her back. Saoirse nodded. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, an amused smile forming onto Saoirse’s lips.

“Um.... what’s your clothing and shoe size? I want to have a clothing gift basket prepared for you and before you reject just know that there is nothing you can say to change my mind about this. It’s happening. I’m doing it,” Harry chuckled, pushing a braid behind Saoirse’s ear. Saoirse stared at Harry in awe before shaking her head in disbelief. This was all happening so fast that she was so afraid that she was going to wake up from a beautiful dream.

“I-You really don’t have to do this. I... I’m a size 1X in tops and bottoms and a size ten in shoes,” Saoirse admitted, completely embarrassed. Harry nodded, making mental note of her sizes. He kissed her again, her arms briefly wrapping around his waist and resting on his lower spine. She liked the feeling of his suit against her hands. It felt so surreal. If this was a dream, she didn’t want to wake up. Saoirse pulled away first.

“I need to get going so that I can get ready for our date. My friend only has one bathroom so I have to make sure I’ll be able to freshen up,” Saoirse confessed, feeling embarrassed again. Harry’s heart grew heavy at her words. He shook his head.

“I won’t allow it. You will be staying in the penthouse of Chateau Laurier until we have found you a suitable place to live. I’ll have one of my drivers take you to the hotel, where you will also find a bathroom to call your own for now, all right?” Harry assured, chuckling at his last few words. Saoirse was at a loss for words, her mouth suddenly going dry.

“Why are you doing all of this? Why me?” Saoirse mumbled. She suddenly felt so insecure in the arms of the Prime Minister who continued to gaze down at her as though she were the only person left in the world. Harry smiled, his fingers tracing the drying tear marks on her cheeks.

“I do not know. I just have a feeling about you. I want to know everything about you. I want you to tell me everything that there is to know about Saoirse Williamson. Everything you need to know about me is on Wikipedia,” Harry joked, causing Saoirse to laugh. Harry watched Saoirse laugh for a moment, her dark skin enhancing the whiteness of her teeth. She was absolutely stunning. Saoirse stopped laughing after a few moments. She looked at the Prime Minister almost quizzically.

“Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?” she asked him. Harry smiled and shook his head. He kissed her lips softly, his arm tightening around her waist and his other hand holding her face.

“You’re not dreaming. I promise. Now, I have a few calls to make to other countries and things to get done before our date tonight so I’m going to get you on your way. Your new clothes and shoes will arrive in about three hours. I also have another surprise for you that will be arriving with your clothing. I’ll see you tonight, Saoirse,” Harry concluded, kissing her quickly again. Saoirse savoured the quick kiss and decided not to ask any more questions. Harry turned the door knob and opened the door. Saoirse quickly straightened up and bowed in front of the Prime Minister.

“Thank you for your time, sir,” Saoirse stated, turning on her heels and walking out of his office. Harry mentally smirked at her change in demeanour and watched the young woman walk away. Her large ass bounced in her tight skirt as she continued walking down the hallway. Zayn, the Royal Guard, watched Saoirse’s ass as she walked. Harry noticed that Zayn was standing by the door and beckoned the young man to come in. He needed to have a few words with his guard.

______________________________________________

“I feel like everyone is looking at us,” Saoirse whispered. Harry smirked, looking around Signatures Restaurant. Sure enough, the Prime Minister and his date were being met with stares from the other patrons at the restaurant.He had tried his hardest to get placed in the most secluded part of the restaurant in order to have some privacy with Saoirse but it didn’t look like that was going to happen. Zayn, his Royal Guard, shifted uncomfortably knowing that he was partially to blame. Harry brought his attention to his date and smiled sheepishly.

“I do apologize. The press is going to have a field day with this,” Harry expressed, rolling his eyes in dissatisfaction. Saoirse’s heart pounded wildly in her chest.

“I don’t want to cause any problems for you, sir. Maybe I should just go. I’m sorry,” Saoirse apologized, standing to her feet. Harry stood up quickly and held out his hand.

“Please don’t leave. This date has been going really well so far and I don’t want you to think that you could ever cause any problems for me. You’re amazing and the night is still young. Please. Let’s dance until our food arrives,” Harry suggested. Saoirse stared at Harry’s hand for a moment before taking it into her own. Harry led Saoirse out onto the dance floor in the centre of the restaurant, turning around briefly to gaze at his gorgeous date. The young woman was adorned head to toe in designer clothing ranging from Gucci to Michael Kors. He made sure that Zayn had gotten his hands on every designer’s limited edition plus size collection. Harry wanted Saoirse to have the finer things in life that she deserved. Harry smiled at his date.

“Do a little spin for me,” Harry expressed. Saoirse gawked at Harry in awe. She nodded nonetheless, doing a slow spin for Harry. Harry bit at his lips in arousal. Saoirse had filled out her clothing nicely. Patrons continued to gaze at the Prime Minister in shock as he danced with his date. Harry brought Saoirse impossibly closer to him, their bodies touching. Saoirse stared up at the handsome Prime Minister in disbelief. She still couldn’t believe how much her life had changed within hours of meeting him. Harry chuckled.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry asked, picking up the pace in his steps as the duo danced around the room. Saoirse cleared her throat.

“I just can’t believe I’m here with you. I still don’t feel like I deserve this. This all feels like a dream to me,” Saoirse admitted. Harry twirled Saoirse away from him before twirling her back rapidly towards him. Saoirse nearly stumbled upon the return, her body completely falling into his open arms. Harry quickly dipped the young woman, his body hovering over hers. His lips were inches away from her own.

“You’re a dream. You’re an absolute reverie,” Harry uttered, bringing both his and Saoirse’s body upright again. Saoirse blushed at his words, a little smile growing onto her face. Harry brought her body close to his again, this time slowing down the pace and wrapping an arm around her waist. Saoirse enjoyed the closeness of the Prime Minister and the feeling of his head resting against her neck. Harry inhaled the sweet, heady fragrance of the perfume he had purchased for her. Alien by Thierry Mugler. A classic. It suited her body chemistry so well. Harry was pleased. The couple continued to slow dance across the dance floor, aware that all eyes in the room were on them. People were taking videos and photos of the Prime Minister and his mysterious date. This was the first time that his citizens had witnessed him going out on the town with someone. It was almost historic for this to take place for him. He had never been so drawn to someone before. Harry trailed his hand down to the small of her back and continued to sweep the dance floor. He looked up for a moment and noticed that someone was approaching him. He tensed up immediately as a tall man rushed up to him. Zayn ran to the aid of the Prime Minister as quickly as he could and restrained the man. Zayn held the man’s arms back, a look of anger and pure madness contorting the otherwise handsome man’s features. He snarled at the Prime Minister, a smirk growing onto his full lips.

“So you have time to go on dates but no time to address the nation about budget cuts made by the previous government? My grandmother is on her death bed because of you. You’ve never recovered the budget for hospitals and palliative care units yet here you are dining at the fanciest restaurants and living it up. How fucking dare you?” the man snarled. Saoirse hid behind Harry, her heart racing. She was absolutely terrified. Harry swallowed hard and stared at the man for a moment. Zayn struggled to hold the taller man back but managed to keep a good grip on him. Much to Saoirse’s surprise, Harry took a step toward the man, the sudden silence of the restaurant almost deafening. He was aware that every pair of eyes were on him in that moment.

“What’s your name, sir?” Harry asked simply. The angry man appeared surprised by the question for a moment before scoffing in annoyance. He rolled his eyes.

“What’s it to you? I’m just a number, right? My grandmother is just a number. Fuck you,” the man hissed. Harry clenched at the man’s harsh words but kept eye contact nonetheless.

“You and your grandmother are not just numbers. Now, what is your name?” Harry asked again, adding a bit of sternness to his voice. The man was taken aback by Harry’s persistence. His eyes began to well with tears. Saoirse stared breathlessly at the sight before her, walking around Harry’s protective body to stand beside him. Harry instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. The man sniffled.

“Bill. Bill Skarsgård. I- I’m sorry with the way I approached you sir. My family and I have just been struggling very greatly and to see you out in public enjoying your life and living so carefree while there are hardworking Canadians busting their ass everyday just doesn’t sit right with me. I’m in between jobs right now and I just-“ Bill cut himself short to sob relentlessly. Harry’s heart ached with guilt. Ever since been being sworn in to office two years prior he had been trying his very best to undo the horrific laws and budget cuts implemented by the opposing party. Harry nodded slowly, his grip on Saoirse’s waist tightening. He looked at his Royal Guard.

“Let him go,” he ordered. Zayn nodded and did as told. Harry brought his attention back to the man. “I would like to offer you a position as my personal assistant. The job pays very well and I’ll make sure that your grandmother and family are well taken care of.” Bill’s eyes continued to swim with tears as he wept, stunned gasps filling the room due to the Prime Minister’s snap proposal and offer. Bill nodded profusely.

“Thank you so much, sir. I accept. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” Bill repeated crying rivers of tears. Harry smiled at the young man and extended his hand so that he could shake Bill’s. Bill stared at it for a moment before sniffling and shaking his hand firmly. Saoirse relaxed a bit and breathed a sigh of relief. She brought a braid behind her ear as Harry rubbed comforting circles into the small of her back. Harry nodded.

“Right then. I’ll let you speak to my Royal Guard so that he can gather your personal information. I do apologize for cutting this conversation short but...” Harry trailed off, using his head to point to Saoirse. Saoirse laughed and playfully slapped Harry’s chest. Bill nodded, bringing his attention to the young woman. Saoirse stared up at the man, completely marvelled by his height and cheekbones. The taller man smiled down at her.

“I do apologize for interrupting your date. Carry on,” Bill apologized, half-bowing in front of the Prime Minister and Saoirse. He shook Harry’s hand one more time before walking off with Zayn. The other patrons at the restaurant stopped staring and continued their meals. As soon as Bill was out of earshot, Harry blew a sigh of relief. He looked at Saoirse.

“I really have been trying. I’ve been trying my hardest to get those horrid budget cuts reversed but I’ve just been so swamped with other things that I haven’t had the time to bring it up in the House. I don’t want you to think differently of me,” Harry expressed, bringing Saoirse close to him again. Saoirse gazed up at the handsome man in admiration.

“I could never think less of you. You’ve been very kind to me. Also, I should add that I did vote for you,” Saoirse quipped, causing both her and Harry to laugh. Harry inched his face closer to Saoirse, the young woman eventually closing the gap and softly kissing the Prime Minister. It felt like the whole world had stopped just for them. Saoirse brought her right hand up to his face and gently placed it against the light stubble on his cheeks. He felt so supple and warm in her fingers. She could get used to the feeling of him. The smell of him. Harry savoured the kiss to his lips, his arms tightening around her waist and his fingers tempted to trail down to her ass. Harry didn’t know how much longer he could resist not bending Saoirse over a table and fucking her senseless. He pulled away from the kiss and admired the beauty of the gorgeous black woman. She was everything he had ever wanted in a potential mate. She wasn’t a prissy, stuck up bitch like the other women he used to date. She was down to earth and, in some ways, rugged. She had so many layers. Just like an onion. WIthout the horrible tears. Harry smirked, his fingers gaining the courage to touch her ass.

“Fuck the food. I only want you. I want you right now,” Harry admitted, swooping down and kissing Saoirse again. Saoirse softly moaned into the kiss, her panties soaking in arousal. She heard the sound of a camera taking a photo and pulled away from the kiss. She was clearly flustered by the Prime Minister’s words and kisses. Harry took note of her flustered demeanor and bit at his lips in satisfaction. She nodded, standing on the tips of her toes and hovering her lips under Harry’s ear.

“My hotel or your house?” she asked. An erection grew in Harry’s trousers at her simple question. His mouth went dry. He cleared his throat.

“24 Sussex Drive. My place.”


	3. Sussex House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early happy birthday to Harry!! He has literally changed my life forever and I love him dearly. Thank you all for tuning in to my stories. I love you all. Xo

24 Sussex Drive. The current home of Harry Styles and the Prime Ministers who reigned before him. A property overlooking the Ottawa River, it had a history with deep roots going all the way back to the Confederation of Canada. Saoirse stared up at the establishment in complete wonder and awe. She had never been this close to the building before and hadn’t planned on doing it ever, yet there she was, in the passenger seat of the Prime Minister’s Bentley car, his right hand on her thigh and his left hand on the wheel. Harry brought the car to a complete stop in front of the gate. He turned to Saoirse, a small grin playing on his lips causing his dimples to appear on his cheeks.

“You look almost shellshocked. What’s the matter?” Harry asked, his fingers dancing up her thick thighs. Saoirse swallowed hard, gazing into the Prime Minister’s eyes. It was so dark inside the car and outside, practically in the middle of nowhere, that his irises appeared almost black. Things were moving so fast that she hadn’t really had time to process everything that happened to her the moment she stepped foot in Harry’s office.

“I’m just trying to sort through everything in my mind. Today has been one of the best days of my life. It’s going to be the first night in a long time that I can actually say that I will be able to wake up not worrying about how I’m going to survive,” Saoirse divulged, her eyes welling with tears. Harry hated seeing Saoirse cry. He inched closer and kissed her softly, removing his hand from the wheel and holding the side of her face. He pulled away after a few moments.

“Never again. You will never struggle ever again. You’re mine now,” Harry promised, shocked by his own words but he knew he meant every single word. Saoirse read the truth in his eyes, swooping in and kissing Harry passionately. A single tear drifted down her cheeks and salted their kisses as Harry swiped his tongue against her bottom lip. She allowed his tongue into her mouth, his hand getting lost in her braids. Saoirse felt her nipples harden and panties soak simultaneously. She had never wanted someone so badly as much as she wanted Harry in that moment. Harry broke the kiss off, as much as it pained him to do so. He quickly exited the car and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Saoirse. Saoirse remained seated in the car for a few more seconds and contemplated her life. She still couldn’t believe all of this was happening. Harry watched the young woman trap herself in her mind. He outstretched his hand and waited for Saoirse to take it. Saoirse stared at it for a few moments before placing her hand in his. She stood up and exited the car, her heels making contact with the historic grounds. She briefly turned around and grabbed the Gucci tote bag that Harry had gifted to her and slammed the car door shut. Saoirse took a moment to take the scenery in. The Ottawa River ran peacefully below the slight escarpment of the beautiful landscape. The autumn night air was crisp and slightly chilly which caused Saoirse to shiver. Harry took off his blazer and draped it over her shoulders. Saoirse held it tight over her shoulders as she kissed Harry’s cheek. Harry placed a protective arm around her curvaceous waist.

“You’ve been so kind to me tonight. Thank you for making tonight so magical,” Saoirse thanked, gazing up at the handsome man. Harry brought his free hand to her face. He admired the way the moonlight bounced off her dark skin. Harry felt something pool and spill over in the deepest depths of his soul. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling. Every single worrying thought in his mind faded when he looked into Saoirse’s eyes. She was calming. Soothing. Healing. Harry tipped Saoirse’s chin upwards and leaned down to capture her lips in his. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips against his. It was almost as though she were made for him. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply, his fingers sliding into her braids again. Saoirse moaned loudly into the kiss as Harry pressed her up against the hood of the Bentley. Saoirse soon lost her own fingers in the Prime Minister’s hair. Harry didn’t know how much longer he was going to last in his trousers. It had been so long since he had been in the presence of someone he was so attracted to. Just kissing Saoirse was enough to nearly send him over the edge of ecstasy. She was incredibly intoxicating. Harry moaned into the kiss.

“Get on the car. I can’t take it anymore. I want you now. I can’t take it. Need you. Now,” he mumbled between kisses. Saoirse sat eagerly on the hood of the car, her tongue mingling with Harry’s as he hurried to unbuckle his belt and trouser buttons. Saoirse refused to break away from the kiss as she hiked up the skirt of her dress, the cold temperature of the midnight air soon forgotten. Harry paused the kisses to Saoirse’s lips and quickly retrieved a magnum condom from the pocket of his trousers and ripped the packet open. Saoirse placed her hands on Harry’s crotch and moaned at how hard his large cock felt through his boxers. Harry moaned and keened under her touch, nearly whimpering in agony.

He wasn’t going to last much longer. He pulled down his boxers slightly, his large cock slapping up against his pelvis. He quickly slid the condom onto his cock. His lips soon found hers again, his hands eagerly hiking up her skirt even further. His fingers massaged her clit through her soaked panties before pushing them to the side. Saoirse moaned into the kisses, her arms draping and wrapping around his neck. He stroked his cock with his right hand as he tried to position himself. He entered her forcefully, her juices squirting around his cock as he fucked into her. Harry moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Saoirse melted in the arms of the Prime Minister, one leg dangling off the side of the Bentley and the other draped over Harry’s torso. Harry continued to thrust into her, bringing his head back down and roughly kissing her lips. Harry felt his climax nearing the more he fucked into her. The more she moaned his name. The more she soaked the hood of his Bentley.

“Harry-I-sir-I.... oh, Harry! I love your cock. I love your big fucking cock,” she gasped out between thrusts. Saoirse briefly threw her head back and gazed at the stars in the sky as she continued to moan Harry’s name. Harry’s thrusts became more jagged and sloppy as Saoirse continued to gush her juices all over his car.

“Fuck. Holy fuck. You’re so tight, baby. You’re so fucking tight. You’re mine now. You’re my woman. My woman,” Harry moaned out. It felt like a match had been lit in his lungs. He couldn’t hold in his cum any longer. He thrusted for a few more seconds before emptying his cum inside the condom, Saoirse climaxing almost simultaneously. Harry carefully pulled out of Saoirse’s tight pussy and tugged the condom off. He pulled his boxers back up and adjusted his trousers before buttoning them up as well. Saoirse removed herself from the hood of the car and pulled the skirt of her dress down. Feelings of regret and anxiety washed over her. Harry noticed the look on her face as he was tucking his shirt into his pants. He paused his actions and hesitantly touched her face. He tilted her chin upwards.

“What’s wrong? I hope I didn’t hurt you. I apologize if I did. I’m so sorry,” Harry apologized. Saoirse shook her head, avoiding eye contact with the Prime Minister.

“You didn’t hurt me. It was great. I just... Please don’t throw me away. Don’t make me another notch on your belt,” Saoirse begged. Harry was stunned by her words. Harry hovered his lips over hers and lightly tapped the base of her chin with his forefinger.

“Hey. Look at me. Just for a moment. Please,” Harry requested. Saoirse hesitantly looked up into Harry’s green eyes. Harry gave her a small smirk, his dimples appearing again. “I meant every single word when I told you that you were now mine. I want you. When I look into your eyes, you act as my viewfinder to a gorgeous world that I want to be part of. I want to be part of your world. I want you to be part of mine. You are mine.” Harry watched as Saoirse’s eyes welled with tears. They cascaded down her cheeks and chin.

“I want to be part of your world as well. I would like to be with you. A lot, actually,” Saoirse expressed, chuckling at how nonchalant the last part of her sentence sounded. Harry chuckled before leaning down to kiss her lips again. He brought both of his hands to the sides of her face and kissed her deeply. Saoirse wrapped her arms around his torso and held them there comfortably. Harry was the first one to pull away.

“I’m sorry that our first time together was spent outside in the cold. It wasn’t how I wanted it to be. Believe me,” Harry assured, his fingers caressing the drying tears on her face. Saoirse gave him a little half smile.

“So you’re saying that you weren’t planning on fucking me whenever you got the chance?” Saoirse joked. Harry pretended to think for a moment.

“You might have a point, babe. I was going to have my way with you regardless,” Harry whispered against her lips. He stared into her eyes. “As long as you wanted me to, of course.” Saoirse returned the intense stare that the Prime Minister was giving her. She stared breathlessly at her man.

“I want you now.”

—————————

The morning sunlight streamed in through the large bay windows, causing Saoirse to rouse. She woke up feeling slightly panicked before letting her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the room and sitting up in bed. Her eyes scoured the large room, taking in the size of the massive bed and the beautiful artifacts lining the walls. She was absolutely floored. The bedroom looked like a museum. Saoirse soon realized that she was completely alone in the bedroom. Before she had the opportunity to panic even further, her eyes landed on a little note on the bedside table. Harry had written in the note that he was in his office on the main floor of the house and that she was welcome to remain in bed for as long as she wanted or perhaps the latter, which was to get familiar with the house. He also explained that he had more clothes delivered for her overnight and that they were placed in the walk-in closet.

Saoirse placed the note back onto the table and stretched her arms above her head. She did a few stretches before getting up and walking around. She noticed that the bedroom she was in was connected to a bathroom and sighed in relief. She walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. She briefly looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her single braids were a mess. She didn’t want to spend too much of her time focusing on her insecurities in the mirror and quickly stripped down to take a shower.

After a quick, steamy shower she hurried over to the large walk-in closet and decided on a black sleeveless Dior jumpsuit. She slipped on a pair YSL heels. Saoirse gazed at herself in the small round mirror hanging on the wall and decided to put her single braids in a bun. She spritzed on the perfume she wore the night before. Somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she exited the walk-in closet and proceeded to leave the bedroom. She shut the door behind her and walked down the grand, winding steps that led to the main floor of Sussex House. Her heels clicked against the marble flooring as her eyes briefly glanced in the rooms as she passed them. She noticed a closed door at the end of the hall with “Prime Minister’s Lair” embossed in gold lettering. Saoirse smiled at the use of the word “lair” instead of “office” and approached the door. She knocked quietly and heard some shuffling going on behind the closed door. Harry cleared his throat.

“You can come in, love,” he assured. Saoirse opened the door and walked into the Prime Minister’s office. Harry gazed at his woman in awe. The Dior jumpsuit accentuated her curvaceous figure perfectly. Saoirse approached Harry’s desk as he stood to his feet. He greeted her with an embrace and a soft kiss to the lips. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he gazed down at her.

“Looking like a true First Lady. My woman,” Harry gushed, kissing Saoirse’s cheek. Saoirse’s heart warmed at the Prime Minister’s words. She stared up at him.

“Last night was amazing. It was absolutely magical,” Saoirse expressed. Harry rubbed her spine, a smirk growing on his lips.

“Hearing you scream my name over and over again sure was something else. I want you to do that every night. I want _you_ every night. For as long as you will let me have you,” Harry explained, bringing a hand to her face and caressing her cheek. He brought her impossibly closer to him. Saoirse smiled.

“You have no idea how badly I want that too. Please don’t tire of me. Don’t… hurt me,” she begged. Harry hung onto her every word before kissing her lips again. He continued to caress her cheek as he melted into her lips. He couldn’t believe his luck. She was a dream come true. He was sure that the Canadian people would fall in love with her as well. He pulled away from the kiss.

“I would never hurt you. I want to show you off. You’re my woman now. I don’t want you seeing other people. I won’t be seeing other people. I promise to never hurt you,” Harry reassured. Saoirse stared up at him for a moment. She hovered her lips under his.

“I’m so happy I went to the interview. You’ve changed my life forever,” Saoirse gushed. Harry kissed her forehead, his fingers continuing to rub circles into her spine.

“I want you to come to the next G20 Summit with me. It’s going to be held in Milan in a few months and it would be lovely if you travelled there with me,” Harry proposed. Saoirse decided not to question or protest Harry’s lavish proposals and to just go with the flow. She was worried that Harry would become annoyed with her insecurities. She couldn’t help it, though. She felt a bit overwhelmed. Saoirse nodded.

“I would love to go. Thank you, Harry. I’m honoured. It’s just that... I’m a lower class woman of colour traveling with a rich Prime Minister who I also happen to be dating. I just don’t want to make things hard for you. I don’t want to ruin your image,” she explained. Harry shook his head, caressing her face as he gazed into her brown eyes.

“You could never ruin my image. I don’t care what people think. I’m going to show my woman off. The world should become acquainted with the future First Lady of Canada; an educated, strong black woman who can hold her own. My woman. I still can’t believe my luck. You’re an absolute reverie. Don’t pinch me. Don’t wake me up,” Harry expressed bringing both hands to her face and swooping downwards to kiss her lips. Saoirse wrapped her arms around his waist and savoured the warm kiss. She was so grateful. Saoirse pulled away.

“Thank you so much. Thank you, Harry. I’m very grateful. Just... thank you,” she thanked, kissing him quickly again. As if on cue, Harry’s work telephone rang. Harry sighed and walked away from Saoirse. The phone continued to ring as he flopped in his seat. He pulled himself closer to his large desk and answered the phone.

“Prime Minister’s Lair. Harry Styles speaking,” Harry greeted on the phone, winking at Saoirse. Saoirse muffled a giggle and observed the handsome man as he took his call. She watched as Harry’s smile faded. A look of frustration contorted his face.

“Today? I thought it wouldn’t be for a few days! Fuck! 2:00pm?” Harry shouted into the phone. Saoirse raised an eyebrow at Harry. He looked at her and rolled his eyes while pointing at the phone. He mouthed the words “House of Commons.” Saoirse nodded, surmising that Harry was being called to a meeting at very late notice. Harry massaged his temples and closed his eyes. Being called to the House was the last thing he wanted to deal with when he had wanted to spend the day with Saoirse in order to get to know her better. Saoirse noticed how tense Harry was becoming and walked over to his chair. She stood behind it and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. She massaged them gently as Harry continued his conversation with one of the members from the House. Harry placed his left hand on top of the hand that Saoirse rested on his shoulder. He caressed her fingers as he spoke, concerned with the sudden urgency for a snap meeting in the House of Commons. He took a deep breath and gave his last few words to the member before hanging up the phone. Harry rubbed his eyes with exasperation.

“I’m being called in to work today, babe. I apologize. There’s a change of plans,” Harry explained, confirming Saoirse’s suspicions. Saoirse continued to massage his shoulders, leaning over and planting a comforting kiss on his cheek. She shrugged.

“You’re the Prime Minister of Canada; I expect nothing more than for you to be busy on most days. I understand,” Saoirse assured. Harry turned his head slightly to gaze at his woman. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss to the cheek.

“You’re a dream come true. Care to tag along, my love? I could use the support today. I also wouldn’t mind showing you off to the Canadian public.” Saoirse swallowed hard before nodding. She still felt as though things were moving really quickly but she didn’t want to disappoint Harry. She clenched her jaw in defiance.

“I would love to come with you.”


	4. The Actual Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me sooooo darn long to post this. I apologise. Thank you so much for your patience!! ^_^ ♡

Harry exited his Bentley and shut the car door. Crowds of people surrounded both sides of the fence that lined the walkway to the Parliament Buildings. Saoirse fiddled with her fingers nervously, completely overwhelmed with the massive crowd that awaited the arrival of the Prime Minister. She adjusted her Gucci trenchcoat as Harry finally opened the passenger door. He smiled reassuringly at his woman and held his hand out. Saoirse heard the sound of cameras flashing as she exited the car. She grabbed her purse and slammed the car door shut. The crowd grew louder, most people demanding to know who the mysterious lady was. Harry placed a comforting hand on her spine and guided the young woman down the walkway. All eyes were on the Prime Minister and his fashionable girlfriend. A reporter eagerly stuck a microphone out in front of the couple and completely blocked their path.

“Prime Minister Styles, who is this woman? Every single person across Canada has seen the photos from your very public date last night. Who is she? Are you finally off the market?” The reporter asked eagerly. Harry smiled at the man before wrapping his arm around Saoirse’s torso. Saoirse relaxed into his comforting embrace and gazed at Harry as he spoke. 

“I don’t mean to toot my own horn but this lovely woman standing beside me is likely to be the next First Lady of Canada,” Harry gushed, gazing admiringly at his woman. He kissed her cheek. Saoirse cleared her throat.

“My name is Saoirse Williamson. I don’t want you all to see me as ‘the Prime Minister’s girlfriend’ but rather as who I actually am. I’m a plus sized woman of colour who can think for herself. I’m my own person. Thank you all,” Saoirse explained, Harry guiding her around the reporter. She adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder as Harry hovered his lips over her ear. 

“You did an amazing job. You’re wonderful. Thank you, my love,” Harry expressed. Saoirse paused her movements and kissed Harry softly on the lips. The crowd sighed in awe. Harry was first to pull away from the kiss. 

“What was that for?” He asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Saoirse gazed up at her man. 

“For introducing me to your lifestyle and for introducing me to the world. Thank you, Harry,” she whispered against his lips. Harry quickly kissed her again. 

“I adore you, Saoirse. You’re everything I could have ever asked for,” Harry gushed. He continued to lead her up the steps of the building. A guard opened the door to the building and gestured for the Prime Minister to enter. As soon as the couple entered the building, they were greeted by Zayn, the Royal Guard. Harry nodded at the man as he entwined his fingers with Saoirse. 

“Brief me. What’s the meaning of this last minute call to the House?” Harry asked as the trio continued to walk down the hallway that led to the House of Commons. Zayn sighed and quickly looked over the information on his iPad. 

“Well sir, it’s mainly to address the brand new LRT line that will soon be under construction in Vancouver. It’s also to address... um...” Zayn trailed off. It was Harry’s turn to sigh. 

“Get on with it. What is it?” Harry asked. Saoirse rubbed soothing circles into Harry’s hand. Zayn avoided eye contact with Harry. He cleared his throat. 

“It’s to discuss your, um... fraternization with Miss Williamson,” Zayn divulged. Harry came to an abrupt halt. 

“My what? You do mean my relationship, right?” Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Saoirse’s torso. Zayn shifted uncomfortably. 

“Sir, those are not my words. The members of the House are very wary about your new relationship being so public. There are rumours that they might suggest that you and Miss Williamson should become engaged. A title of boyfriend and girlfriend does not look good for your image,” Zayn explained. Saoirse’s eyes widened, her legs suddenly feeling very weak. Harry nodded, seemingly unfazed by the suggestion. He slowly paced back and forth in front of Saoirse and Zayn, his hands behind his back and his mind racing a mile a minute. Although it was quite meddling for the House Members to get involved with his relationship, they did have a point. An engagement would solidify their relationship to not only the members of the House but to the Canadian people and the Queen of England. Harry stopped his pacing and turned to face Saoirse and Zayn. 

“I will consider it. However, Saoirse and I will make the final decision. Not you. Not the House. Not the Queen. Do I make myself clear?” Harry asked sternly. Zayn clenched his jaw but nodded nonetheless. 

“Yes. Of course, sir,” Zayn assured. Harry nodded and approached his woman. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he gazed down at her. 

“I have to head into the House of Commons now. I would hate to have you sitting out here alone waiting for me. It might take a few hours. Name one thing you’ve always wanted to do to pass the time and I’ll make it happen for you to keep you busy. Money isn’t an obstacle,” Harry suggested. Saoirse thought to herself for a moment. She smiled. 

“I’ve always wanted to go shopping with my friends in the nice shops downtown. I’ve never had the money to, though,” she sadly recalled. Harry smiled and nodded. 

“Consider it done, my love. I’ll allow you and your closest friends on my private jet to travel to Toronto for the day. I’ll make sure that you have at least $25,000 of spending money. I want you to enjoy yourself and before you refuse, there’s nothing you can say to change my mind. I absolutely adore you. I’ll see you later tonight,” Harry expressed. Saoirse’s eyes filled with tears as she kissed her man. Harry savoured the softness of her sweet lips, his arm tightening around her torso. Saoirse pulled away from the kiss. 

“Thank you so much, Harry. This... you... just everything means the world to me. Thank you. I don’t know what else to say except thank you. Thank you,” she gushed, kissing Harry again. Harry smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He briefly hovered his lips over her ear. 

“There’s only one condition: I want you to purchase sexy lingerie to wear for me tonight. Anything. I want to christen it with my cum,” he whispered. Saoirse felt her panties soak almost immediately. She tried to maintain her composure. She lightly kissed the side of his face just below his ear. 

“Yes, Mr. Prime Minister.” Harry felt his cock turning hard in his trousers. She just had that sort of effect on him. Saoirse unravelled herself from his embrace. Harry smiled down at her. 

“I’ll see you tonight, my love. Enjoy your day. Skarsgård will be accompanying you to Toronto. He will assist you with all of your needs,” Harry explained, gesturing behind her. Saoirse stared at Harry in confusion for a moment before realization hit her. She looked over her shoulder briefly, just in time to see the new personal assistant making his way down the hallway. The new personal assistant. Of course. How could I forget someone like him? She thought to herself. She nodded. 

“Thank you, Harry. I’ll enjoy myself. Have a nice meeting. See you tonight,” she expressed, kissing his cheek one more time. Saoirse turned on her heel and met Skarsgård halfway down the hallway. Harry watched as the taller man bowed in front of Saoirse before walking with her towards the exit. Harry observed as Skarsgård placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. Jealousy coursed through Harry’s veins as Saoirse smiled up at the handsome new assistant. Harry turned to Zayn after Saoirse and Skarsgård walked out of view. The duo began to make their way down the hall towards the House.

“What kind of information did you pull up on Bill Skarsgård last night? I want to know everything about him. Every single thing.”

———

“You didn’t want to bring any friends with you?” Bill asked. Saoirse sighed and shook her head.

“I just... I can’t face them right now. I don’t want them getting the wrong idea of me,” she explained. Bill stepped in front of her to open the door of the Holt Renfrew store. He smiled at her. 

“After you,” he gestured. Saoirse smiled and looked over her shoulder as she walked into the store. 

“Wow, look at you being such a gentleman. Stark contrast from yesterday,” she quipped. Bill laughed, holding his hand over his heart in mock sadness. 

“Ow. Ouch. Granted, I had my reasons. My family had been struggling for a while. My anger just got the best of me. Did the PM tell you that along with the job offer he also gave me a welcome lump sum of money to the total of $50,000?” Bill inquired. Saoirse eyes widened in surprise. 

“No fucking way. That’s insane. That’s so generous of him. He’s so thoughtful,” Saoirse gushed, her heart warming just thinking about her man. Bill nodded. 

“Yup. $50,000. I was shocked myself but also very grateful. I also wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. I’m sorry for barging in on your date. You didn’t deserve that. My problem wasn’t with you; It was with the Prime Minister. You didn’t deserve that embarrassment,” he apologized. Saoirse stopped walking around the store and looked up at him. He gazed back down at her, their eyes sharing the same intensity. 

“I understand. Thank you for the apology,” Saoirse mumbled, completely enthralled by the tall handsome assistant. Before Bill could respond, a Holt Renfrew employee approached them. 

“Miss Williamson, it’s an honour to have you visit our store. Do you need any assistance today?” the woman asked. Saoirse snapped out of her trance and brought her attention to the associate. 

“‘An honour?’ I’m just an average person. Please don’t treat me any differently because of my relationship with the Prime Minister,” Saoirse pleaded. The woman scoffed and waved her hand at her dismissively. 

“Please don’t humble yourself. It is truly an absolute honour for you to be here today. We promise not to treat you any differently but we’re grateful for your presence,” the woman explained. Saoirse looked at Bill in disbelief only to be met with a sheepish smile. 

“Can’t say that I disagree with them. You do have a beautiful presence,” Bill expressed. 

All Saoirse could do was smile. 

———

“They completely tore me to pieces in there, Zayn. That was fucking nuts,” Harry expressed as they left the House of Commons. Harry loosened the tie around his neck and untied it completely. The loose ends of the tie hung under his collar. Zayn nodded in agreement. 

“They were ruthless. They pretty much gave you the ultimatum of proposing to Saoirse or keeping your relationship private. I honestly thought that the members of the House would be more accepting considering how public your bachelor status had been,” Zayn stated. He rolled his tongue in his mouth. “Do you see yourself with her in the long term? Do you see yourself proposing to her?” As Zayn asked his question, Saoirse and Skarsgård came into view down the hallway. Skarsgård was holding a seemingly captivating conversation with the young woman, his hands completely filled with designer shopping bags. Saoirse smiled up at the handsome man, her eyes genuinely filled with happiness and enthralment. Harry felt his blood run cold, his jaw clenching as he approached the duo at the end of the hallway. Saoirse finally noticed Harry and Zayn approaching them and brought her attention to her man. Harry embraced her upon arrival, a fake smile forming onto his lips as he kissed Saoirse’s forehead. He inhaled the sweet smell of her single braids and practically melted into her arms. She was absolutely divine. She was decadent. Saoirse pulled away slightly and gazed up at Harry. 

“I missed you today, my love. How was the meeting?” She inquired. Harry looked at Skarsgård for a moment before bringing his attention back to his woman. 

“I wanted to know about your day. How was your shopping trip?” Harry asked. Saoirse briefly glanced at Bill. 

“It was great, Harry. Bill was amazing to be around and to talk to. He made me feel so comfortable. He even helped me pick out a few items. He was absolutely lovely,” Saoirse gushed, gazing up at Harry. Harry clenched his jaw in jealousy. The mere thought of Bill helping his woman with her lingerie choices drove Harry up the wall. He smiled down at his woman nonetheless. 

“Is that right? Looks like I hired the right person for the job, eh?” Harry quipped, pulling Saoirse impossibly closer to him. He briefly glanced at Bill. Harry wrapped a protective arm around her torso, the fingers on his free hand becoming acquainted with her face. He caressed her cheek. 

“I need to talk to you about something. The members of the House are very concerned about our relationship status. They consider our relationship a mere fraternization. They want us to make our relationship private or to do the latter, which is to get engaged,” Harry began to explain. Saoirse swallowed hard, not sure where Harry was going with what he was trying to say. Harry continued to trace her cheek. He took in the beauty of her plump face, her succulent lips and gorgeous brown eyes. He was absolutely smitten and there was no denying it. Harry licked at his drying lips. 

“I don’t think I could hide someone as beautiful and powerful as you away from the Canadian people. I want to offer a very informal proposal to you right now. I know it sounds rigid and very unromantic but I promise I’ll make a more formal and romantic proposal at a later date. I just want you to be mine. I want to propose to you to satisfy the House and so that we can still go out publicly together. I know it sounds rash but-“ Harry explained before Saoirse cut him off with a kiss. Tears swam down her cheeks, her fingers holding onto the sides of Harry’s face. Harry smiled into the kiss as his arms wrapped even tighter around her waist. Skarsgård stiffened up in obvious disappointment which brought an even bigger smile to Harry’s face. Harry melted into Saoirse’s warm kisses for a few more moments before pulling away. 

“So, is that a yes? I want your input, my love. Please,” Harry expressed. Saoirse nodded profusely as her fingers wiped at her drying tears. 

“Things are moving really quickly. It’s hard to believe that I only met you yesterday and that you’re proposing to me today but I understand your reasons and I want to go through with this with you. I’m actually relieved that it’s more informal and not an official proposal because this still gives me an opportunity to still learn more about you. I... Yes. Yes, Harry. I accept your proposal,” she explained. She swooped upwards and kissed her man again, her body melting into his and his fingers caressing her spine through her Gucci trench coat. Harry paused the warm kisses to his lips. He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her away from Zayn and Bill. They walked towards a secluded area in the hallway. Harry hovered his lips over her ear. 

“Don’t play with me. Don’t play with my affection,” Harry hissed. Saoirse stared up at Harry in confusion and disbelief. 

“What are you going on about? I’m not playing with your affection. I genuinely like you, Harry. Where is this coming from?” Saoirse whispered. Harry’s steely green eyes peered into her brown ones. He clenched his jaw. 

“I noticed the way you were looking at Bill. I also noticed how he was looking at you. Don’t mistake my kindness for weakness, Saoirse. I fight for what I want. You’re mine now,” Harry rebutted, swooping downwards and kissing her lips roughly. He nibbled at her lips, hard enough to cause pain but not brutally enough to cause bruises. Saoirse moaned into the kiss. She was still quite confused by Harry’s anger and jealousy but her body enjoyed Harry’s possessive nature. She decided right then and there that she liked when Harry was jealous. Saoirse pulled away, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“What are you so worried about? Bill is just your assistant. He’s  our assistant. All he did was assist me today. He even helped me pick out the sexy lingerie you wanted me to get,” Saoirse stated. She knew fully well that telling Harry that would make him furious. He swiftly grabbed onto her throat and pushed her up against the wall. 

“Don’t fucking play with me. I will set fire to it. I refuse to let you wear something that was chosen by him that was meant for my eyes only. You are my woman now. My woman. I won’t stand for this,” Harry snarled. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were truly alone before attacking her lips with his. Saoirse moaned into the kiss as Harry ripped open her trench coat. The buttons popped off and flew into different directions. Harry grunted as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Saoirse wrapped her arms around her man’s neck and kissed him deeply. Her legs wrapped around his torso. The more they kissed the more they calmed down. Harry softened the kisses to her lips as he brought her back to her standing position. His strong arms wrapped around her torso inside the trench coat. His heart rate went back to normal, Saoirse pulling away from his kisses. He rubbed his nose against hers. 

“I’m sorry I acted that way. You’re mine now. I’m always possessive of what’s mine. Please don’t think differently of me. I can’t lose you now,” Harry pleaded. Saoirse stared up at her man, her heart swelling with an emotion that she could not decipher. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling but it was emotion she was ready to bask in for a very long time. She only felt it when she looked into Harry’s eyes. 

“I can’t lose you either. I think I’m falling for you.”

All Harry could do was smile. 

It had only been 28 hours since they first met. 


End file.
